Second Napoleon War
|- | Famous Battle's / Campaign's: *Campaign of Spain *American Campaign *First Battle of Washington *Fall of Washington *Battle of Madrid *Battle at the French Boarder |- | Casulties: *Allied Soldiers - Unknown *New French Republic Soldiers - Unknown *Civilian Deaths - Unknown |} Second Napoleon War, also known as the Third World War, WWIII or World War III, a Global Conflict Months after the Cease Fire between the EUDF and Mandalorians. This War began due to the Secret Order that continued to cause chaos from the shadows, bringing the French with a chance to do what the Mandalorians failed, claim World-Domination, these idea's where brought to the French Leader who was power hungry, and they used his eagerness to their own advantage, giving him a chance to take Power from the entire planet. With this, Napoleon Bonaparte the Second came to Spain, and launched a full-scale attack bringing the first series of Battle's of the Third World War. ''First Year of Warfare - 2136 AD-2137 AD On June 1 2136 AD, the French Leader; Napoleon Bonaparte the Second ordered the begining of the new War, a War to do what the Mandalorians failed to accomplish, however this was all due to an Alliance Napoleon had made to achieve power. A Stage of Warefare was started in Both Europe and America, the French began their Campaign for Spain, while the New Imperial Japan and Republic of Vietnam began the Campaign of America, with these two strike in progress the world was thrown into shock as the French betrayed the Earth United Defence Force so soon after the Mandalorians had been forced to leave Earth after the signing of a Cease Fire. ''Campaign for Spain The Campaign for Spain was the First French Movement to take a hold of a threat from the west side of France, however Napoleon was aware that with this invasion the German Nation would come from the East, so the French Ally; Albania was placed in charge of the defence of the East Boarder of France to ensure that French Country was safe from German Invasion. For the start of the Campaign, Napoleon ordered the Artillery to strike at the Out-Skirt Towns at night, as well as have Bomber Planes drop bombs across the already burning Towns as they made their move. With major damage done on the first move, the Spanish began reacting to try to defend the already burning towns, however they where unprepared and went to attack the French Force's who had already has their Military set up close by, the moment the Spanish moved they began to fall from French Snipers, then eventually the French Soldiers engaged the Spanish in the Burning Towns. Spanish Boarder Battle The French Armies positioned themselves just on the border of Spain, where they set up their Artillery lines, which where used to begin destroying the towns on the out-skirts of Spain, this caused a massive fire to begin from the French attack. The Spanish unprepared began a full retaliation on the French but where quickly caught off-guard by Sniper's, whiched thined the Spanish Army further, then the French moved in further to the Spanish Mainland and continued the invasion of Spain. With the Might of Napoleon on the Spanish door-step, the Spanish Goverment began to contact aid from its EUDF Allies to try to bring help to Spain to fend off the French Force's before its to late. Invasion of Barcelona With the Boarder under French control, the French Armies moved strait onto Barcelona with its full force, while Special Task Groups took control of the Towns, the Battle of Barcelona was a very deadly one, civilian casulties where also done by French Soldiers, the First Major Battle of the Second Napoleon War in Europe had fully begun, Barcelona had already fallen, however Spanish Force's refused to just let the French take the City without a fight. With the defenders so unprepared the French saw fit to just execute any captured Soldier, or injured Soldier, with Napoleon's narrow view of only French must live through the war, this brought even greater hate from the Spanish against the French but the Spanish where unable to do anything about it while they where being beaten back from their own cities. First Battle of Madrid Once Barcelona had fallen just as many other cities of the Spanish Nation had, the French turned to Madrid, and with a massive invasion force the French Armies where able to take control of Madrid within one full day, but the battle came at a great cost. ''Campaign for America'' Like in Europe, the New Imperial Japan and Republic of Vietnam target the American Cities just as the French target the Spanish, the first move made by Japanese and Vietnamese Force's was the Capitol of the United State's. ''First Battle of Washington D.C. The Initial attack was begun during early hours of the morning when the Japanese Force's came into bomb the American Capitol, having been so far up and using a new plane that is undetected by Radar, the Japanese Planes where able to make a perfect bombing move across Washington, setting part of the City ablaze, the Japanese eventually deployed the Artillery, Tanks and Soldiers into the Battle, where they moved through Washington quickly to engage the American Soldiers. The First Battle of Washington saw the American Capitol set ablaze, the Japanese and Vietnamese Force's just continued to crush the retreating American Force's as they attempted to avoid the Artillery fire that are being fired from a secure location, most American Soldiers attempted to make a valiant final battle at the White House, however Japanese and Vietnamese stormed the White House and engaged all inside, it was known as the Bloodiest Engagement the American's had fought since the First Contact War. With Washington falling, the President of the United State's was evacuated from the Capitol to be taken to the next City near Washington; New Jersey, the American Army then rallied in Ner Jersey having their Preseident Safe, who then decalred that the State was to enter a full-scale war against Japan, however the American's where unaware that they where not the only ones since all Communication was lost just prior the attack from Japanese and Vietnamese Force's, and so the American's have no knowledge of the French invasion of Spain. While the U.S President was moved to New Jersey the American Soldiers with Washington found themselves being saved by a Galactic Republic Force that came from no-where to begin aiding the crippled Armies that where already retreating, with new aid, the retreating Americans turned back and launched a counter attack as Japanese and Vietnamese where fighting against the Republic, however even with this arrival the American did not full trust the Republic. Republic Aid With the Republic now aiding against the Japanese and Vietnamese Force's, the battle became more intense and more violent, twice the amount of damage was caused due to this arrival but even though the Americans where not trusting them they still sided with them. With the Extra Soldiers and Fighters, the Japanese and Vietnamese Force's saw this as a strange outcome, but they refused to retreat from battle and continued to attack even while sustaining heavy casulties. ''Fall of Washington While the Americans believed the Republic aid was to help them they lowered their gaurd during the fighting, and once the Republic began to turn on them, it was too late for them to try to fight back, having Japanese and Vietnamese on one side and the Republic on the other, Washington had truely fallen. The two Gray Jedi; Revan and Cody attempted to thin Republic Force's to give Americans a chance, but this didn't really change anything, once the two Gray Jedi where away, more Republicans came to support the Army. ''Polish Invade Germany'' With the German Armies now marching towards France just as Napolen had expected, the Polish began their invasion of Germany, knowing that the German Armies would fall directly into the trap set by Napoleon, where the Germans would be forced to engage the Albanian Force's at the French Boarder. The Polish wasted no time, and launched a full-air attack on the German Capitol, thus taking out its communications in one move, this caused no alerts to any other German Town or City, and also was unable to contact the German Armies to turn them back to provide aid, with communications out, the Polish Army moved inwards and began taking the Cities of Germany, while some Special Squads moved outwards from the German Capitol of Berlin. Germany fell within only a few days, when a new added force arrived to provide more support to the Polish invasion, the Albanian's main attack group. ''Battle on the French Boarder'' While Germany was being invaded by the Polish, and the Main German Armies where unaware, the Albanian's that where in defence of the French Boarder laid in wait for the first signs of the German Armies, upon spotting them, Albanian's Artillery open fired upon advancing Germans, causing their force's to scatter in search of cover, the Albanians held more than one advantage, but their main advantage was all the well camped spots and higher vantage points. The Fighting on the Boarder lasted several weeks, by which the Nation of Germany had fallen due to Polish Force's and a Albanian Attack Group. Once the Albanian's had the Germans surrendering, the Albanian General ordered them to be destroyed, and so the surviving Germans where killed off.